The present invention relates to a roll-forming machine and more particularly, to an improved structure of roll-forming machine, which is adjustable to fit different thickness of sheet materials for the formation of a C-shaped component or a Z-shaped selectively.
Many roll-forming machines are known and used to transform a planar sheet of metal into a component having either a C-shaped or Z-shaped cross-sectional area. U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,514 B1 is a typical one of these designs. This design, as shown in FIG. 1, is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks:    1. When forming rolls 91, 92 or transferring rolls 931, 932, 941, 942 start to wear or other related component parts are damaged, locating members 951, 952, gears 961, 962, axle sleeve means 971, 972, 973, 974 and shaft members 981, 982 must be detached, so that the repair or replacement work can be started. After the repair or replacement work, the detached component parts must be installed again, i.e., much labor and time are wasted during a repair or replacement work.    2. The left-side and right-side telescoping arbor assemblies 991, 992 that support the forming rolls 91, 92 are adjustable so that the lateral distance between the forming rolls 91, 92 may be adjusted. However, the forming rolls 91, 92 are not adjustable vertically to fit sheet materials of different thickness to facilitate the formation of C-shaped components/Z-shaped components of different specifications.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a roll-forming machine, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the roll-forming machine comprises a machine base, a plurality of sheet-transfer roll sets, a plurality of forming roll sets and adapted for the formation of a C-shaped component or a Z-shaped component from a sheet material, and an adjustment structure for adjusting the horizontal pitch between the left-side forming rolls and the right-side forming rolls, the vertical pitch between the first left-side forming toll and the second left-side and the vertical pitch between the first right-side forming roll and the second right-side forming roll, and the pitch between the impression roll and sheet-transfer roll of each sheet-transfer roll set. According to another aspect of the present invention, the sheet-transfer roll sets and the plurality of forming roll sets are conveniently detachable from the machine base for a maintenance or repair work. According to still anther aspect of the present invention, the left-side wheel holder and right-side wheel holder of each forming roll set each have a wheel bracket pivotally secured thereto by a respective pivot shaft. The pivot shaft at the left-side wheel holder of each forming roll set is rotatable by a motor through 180° to reverse the relative position between the first left-side forming roll and the second left-side forming roll, for enabling the forming rolls of each forming roll set to roll a sheet material into a C-shaped component or a Z-shaped component selectively.